Recent Events
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Donnie's not taking the recent events too well and Raph comforts his mate. Set in the 2012 universe. References to 'The Pulverizer' and 'Pulverizer Returns' Turtlecest. Commission on for Shinigami-Crow over on DA.


**Recent Events **by **RomaMarufixx**

_Raph/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

"Dude, Donnie's been hogged up his lab for ages!" Mikey complained, stepping into the dojo where Leo was practicing katas.

"It's only been a few days Mikey."

"It feels like ages." Mikey shrugged.

"If you're that worried, go and talk to him." Leo suggested.

"I can't dude."

"And why not?"

"It's not my department." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Then who's is it? Mine?"

"No, it's Raph's."

"Then ask Raph to talk to Donnie." Leo said turning away from Mikey to continue with his katas.

"Can't you?"

"Mikey, you're almost sixteen!" Leo exclaimed, turning back around.

"But you _are_ sixteen!" Mikey said, flailing his arms around and Leo sighed, sheathing his katanas and walking over to his youngest brother.

"How about we both go and talk to Raph?" Mikey nodded and the two walked into the TV room where Raph was sat, reading a magazine, which neither bothered to see what was on the cover, it wouldn't interest them anyway.

When two shadows were cast over him, Raph looked up to see what had caused them and saw two of his brothers.

"What do you guys want?" he said, irritated that he'd been disrupted.

"You need to talk to Donnie." Mikey said.

"Why?"

"'Cause he's all depressed and locked up in his lab, ever since the whole thing with the Pulverizer."

"It's hit Donnie very hard Raph and we think it will go him good to go and talk to him."

"Yeah, Donnie needs himself some Raphie love." Raph glared at Mikey before putting his magazine down.

"If it'll get you two off my shell then sure." he said, getting up and walking away from his annoying brothers and to the one who was locked up in his lab.

* * *

Donnie sighed as he wrote down a few calculations and then groaned as he realised it would never work, he screwed it up and threw it at the bin, which he missed.

He leaned back in his chair, spinning himself around a few times before scooting over to the jar which held what was left of his friend Timothy.

"I'm sorry Timothy, I'm trying my best...I...I just have no idea what to do." he groaned, rubbing at his eyes, they were sore from Donnie not resting for days, he had a power nap here and there, but he had to get his friend back like he had promised.

There was a knock on the door which made Donatello change his focus.

"Yes?"

"Donnie?" It was Raph.

"What do you want, Raph?" he asked, turning back to Timothy.

"Can I come in?" Donnie sighed and moved to his desk before answering his hot headed brother.

"Sure." The door opened and Donnie watched as Raph walked in, closing the door behind him and then walked over to Donnie.

"Hey Donnie."

"Hey Raph."

"What ya doing in here?" he asked looking around the lab, his eyes catching sight of Timothy, making him frown.

"Same thing I've been doing for the last three days, trying to find a way to change Timothy back to his normal self."

"Have you slept?"

"Some what." Donnie said, not bothered with what Raphael was going to say to him, he needed to do this.

"Are you okay?" Donnie froze. He'd been asked many times if he had slept or eaten but never once if he was okay, of course the others weren't as close to him as Raph was.

Donnie shook his head, not trusting his voice and Raph moved closer to Donnie, resting on of his hands on the point where Donnie's neck met his shoulder. "Donnie, talk to me." he said.

Donnie pulled another chair around for Raph to sit on and then he turned to face his red banded brother.

"I...I just feel so down after what happened with Timothy, I was there and I could have avoided all of this, I was there but I didn't save him, he got changed into...into that!" Donnie exclaimed pointing at the large glass jar that held the squishy remains of Timothy.

"Donnie you did the best you could, he was an idiot, a kind idiot, but still an idiot, he did that to himself! You might be able to change him back, but not if you ware yourself out like this." Raph frowned, worried for a mate. "When ya ware yourself out like this, you worry everyone Donnie, 'specially me."

Donnie search Raph's bright green eyes and could tell his mate was being sincere, although he never doubted it.

"I'm sorry Raph, I just get so caught up in things." Donnie said, resting his head on Raph's plastron, one of his hands holding onto Raph's right shoulder, whilst the other foundled the lightning bolt shaped chip on the top edge of the left side of Raphael's plastron.

"I know Donnie, and it's okay, ya just gotta take breaks every now and again." Raph said, rubbing circles in Donnie's shell.

"I know..." Donnie sighed in contentment before lifting his head up to meet Raphael for a kiss. "Thanks Raph, I love you."

"I love you too Donnie, now come on, let's get you to bed you need some rest."

"But it's only seven!"

"Yeah and you need a lot of rest, now come on, I'll stay with ya, if ya want." Raph smiled and Donnie blushed. "Just to sleep Donnie." he said, blushing slightly himself as he stood up and took Donnie's hand in his own, pulling him up and out of the lab.

They passed Mikey and Leo who were sat on the couch together watching Space Heroes.

"Night Donnie, Night Raph." they chorused in a slightly teasing tone.

"Night guys." Donnie replied for the both of him.

Once in Donatello's bedroom, Raphael began undressing and Donatello did the same. Removing their masks last, the slid into Donatello's bed together and Donatello leaned his head on Raph's shoulder, a comfortable position in which Donatello could sleep for a very long time.

"Will you stay all night?" Donnie asked.

"Of course." Raph said, leaning down and kissing Donnie. "Now, sleep, you need it."

"I love you Raphie, good night." he sighed.

"Good night Donnie, I love you too."


End file.
